Similarity
by Kukaburraxxii
Summary: “He couldn’t kill me, he loved me, I can’t kill you, I love you.” Spoilers big time! SasuSaku


The lastest chapter distressed me (402)! So this is what I'd want Sasuke to say and do :D Though I doubt it very much :(

**Warning: **Lots of spoilers and a bit of luuurrrve and also it probably won't make an awful lot of sense if your not up to date with the manga

* * *

There was something in the air in Konoha that confused Haruno Sakura. It was the same thing that that was there when she had met Sasuke, the same thing there when he had first knocked her back, the same thing present when they once found themselves alone on the training grounds, when he'd left her on the bench, when they'd met at Orochimaru's base; it was something that she attributed to Sasuke himself and it was there in Konoha, in the middle of the night, reaching out to Sakura and tickling her senses, making butterflies flutter in her stomach and her cheeks blush hotly.

It also made her chest hurt and gave her a headache - something else she'd begun to attribute to Sasuke, to thinking of him specifically and to running through the elemental villages looking for him.

Sakura had always dreamed of Sasuke, since the day she met him but recently she had a recurring dream. Unlike her previous ones it was not the dream of her running and running, out of breath and in pain, her muscles straining but unable to stop. She was usually running after Sasuke, she could see the rope chord tied around his middle and his black hair blowing in the breeze as he ran ahead of her. He was not out of breath, his muscles were not straining but he was perpetually out of reach.

In the new recurring dream she caught Sasuke, finally out running him and wrapping her arms around him, stopping him, finally. He would turn to her and she would be confronted by his eyes, dark and relaxed, two deep pools of darkness. She always adored his eyes. And then he'd stabbed her, clean through her gut and left her gasping and bleeding on the ground. She wouldn't say anything and she wouldn't cry, she'd just die and some dream consciousness told her she deserved this death.

She had been awakened by that dream and that was why Sakura had opened the small window in her apartment's bedroom. She'd been upset by the dream but just as in it she didn't cry, or speak, or make any noise save for the gasping as she woke with a start, and the gurgling sound that was both dream blood in her throat and her real chest silently sobbing.

She thought of Naruto as she braced her hands on the windowsill, staring outside into the dark. He had been there yesterday ad had left an imprint of himself on her sheets. They often slept close together like that but never _together_, he'd never crossed the line she'd drawn for their relationship. Poor Naruto, she thought, he never gives up believing Sasuke will come back. In truth, outwardly, neither did she but inside she could just never see it happening. Seeing Sasuke, normal and in Konoha again was laughable and it was _that_ that made the tears start to form in her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, feeling surrounded by – oddly enough - Sasuke. It was a feeling that put her on edge.

She dug the palms of her hands into her eyes, cursing her absent team mate. "I hate you, Sasuke," she whispered, "I hate you." Her voice cracked with tears.

The wind was cold and tickling her face and arms, she closed her eyes to enjoy its feel, even though it was carrying the feel of Sasuke on it and a smell that was so almost like his. It was sharply cold like a reproach but it banished her sadness and so it did its job. She felt it tickling along her shoulders, down the backs of her arms with a pressure that was almost like...fingers...

"Sasuke?!" Sakura whirled around, she was so sure she'd find him there, she'd _felt_ him there, and in that moment the hate dissipated and she felt a swell of love.

No one.

Sakura took great shuddering breaths, her heart hammering with the promise of seeing Sasuke. The wind picked up around her, bringing with it the feel of Sasuke and his smell and on the wind she imagined she could hear her name being whispered by him. She fell back against the window sill, squeezed her eyes tight shut and pressed her hands to her ears. "Fuck. I'm going insane."

She felt it again, the tickling of fingers along her skin, along her collar bone but this time she didn't react. _I really _am _going crazy_, she thought, not daring to open her eyes because she'd be alone. She followed the trail of imaginary fingers in her mind as they moved across her chest and lightly down her arm. It was only when she felt the sensation about to slip too far down her cleavage than she was comfortable with that she suddenly snapped her hand up, colliding with the gratifying consistency of flesh.

She didn't open her eyes. She still didn't dare, and besides the warm contact was enough.

She slid her hand from his, over his chest and shoulders and to his hair, just to be sure. No one else had hair like Sasuke; if it was Naruto – which she knew it wasn't because for one, he would not be so silent and two, the chest was not broad enough – then she'd be able to confirm it from the texture of his coarse, short hair, the same applied with Sai and it wasn't Kakashi because this man wasn't tall enough, or broad enough either.

The hair was silky, just as she'd imagined it would be and although it was longer than she remembered she _knew_ it was him.

"Do you hate me, Sakura?" his voice was so deep and smooth and masculine. It suddenly hit her that he was a man, six feet tall, with an Adams apple and a deep voice, and he felt all the_...things_ that men feel around pretty pink-haired medics: her heart began to thump madly_._

She finally opened her eyes but the man in front of her wasn't _her_ Sasuke. It was Sasuke but he was so different that he was hardly recognisable. Blood was smeared across his white shirt and the look on his face was nothing she'd ever seen from him: he was vulnerable and exposed. His eyes weren't calm, collected charcoal; they were red, with black pinwheels.

"Do you hate me?" he asked again, red staring into green. It startled her.

"Yes." He nodded, looking down.

"That makes this easier." He was holding his sword in his hand but it didn't surprise her, after all it happened almost every night in her dreams.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her hand was still in his hair, if he killed her she'd be as clingy in death and she was in life.

He didn't answer but his eyes shifted back to her. Suddenly a cold shiver slunk down her spine. If he was going to kill her who else might he already have... "Whose blood is that?" She ran a hand along his blood-stained collar.

"Not Naruto's," he said steadily, eerily knowing her thoughts, "I encountered ANBU on my way here."

"So you killed our ANBU? Konoha ANBU?"

"He couldn't kill me," he said.

"What? Who?"

"Because he loved me, but I killed him, Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" _Please don't be talking about Naruto._

"I'm going to destroy Konoha." Her eyes widened.

"What? Why? Sasuke it's your home! It's our home!"

"He couldn't kill me, Sakura, and I can't kill you." His hand was suddenly slipping into her hair, "I love you," it was said in a breath and she had no idea if he was sincere, she had no idea what he was talking about but it was Sasuke-kun and he was so very close to her. "Do you love me Sakura?"

It was Sasuke that moved in first but Sakura who jumped upon the kiss. In no time at all her arm was around his neck and her tongue was in his mouth. Her back was where the window pane should have been but the window was open and so she was assaulted by the cold air and his mouth and tongue simultaneously.

"Do you?" he asked, only parting for long enough to say that.

"Yes," he brought her mouth that back to his and both her hands scrunched his hair between fingers.

He somehow coaxed her to lift her legs around his waist and it was in doing this that she realised he still held his sword clenched in his fist.

"Are you going to kill me?" she panted in between kissing him. He moved them to the bed.

"No, I can't." He threw the sword down. "I have to kill everyone...but I can't kill you Sakura." He lowered himself onto her, feeling her body press against him.

"Sasuke," she moaned, "don't destroy us."

"Not you," he gasped on an in breath as she lightly bit his lower lip, "not either of you." She presumed he meant Naruto...hoped he meant Naruto.

"Not anyone," she hissed back before he kissed her.

"You don't understand," he panted, licking her cheek, her jaw, down to her collarbones.

"Why Konoha? What happened to your brother?" She saw the look in his eyes and it was raw grief painted there. She was so confused.

"He couldn't kill me, he loved me, I can't kill you, I love you."

* * *

Review! xx.


End file.
